


Xplosive Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Couple, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any. "Practically perfect in every way."





	Xplosive Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Alec never believed in happily ever after. Finding one soul mate in a vast sky of stars seemed impossible. He was afraid his dreams would never come true, no matter how many stars he wished upon.

Magnus shared his beliefs; the idea that he could find someone to love him heart and soul was a silly fools wish…even though he dreamed of finding that one man to warm his heart and bring a dazzling bright smile to his lips on Sunday morning with the warm sunlight glowing around them as he reaches up and lay his palm against his soul mate’s cheek, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Yet, as it happened, they were drawn together from the moment they met. Like a force of nature, wild and too strong to turn away, the attraction was magnetic. They were simple unable to stay out of each other's presence—either at the institute when the Warlock wards needed to be intensified to fend off threats, or at Magnus loft where Alec would crash on the couch, or on the battle field, ragging war against even the strongest hell spawns.

Fate wove their hearts together with strings of love and devotion, no matter what path they took; they always found their way back to each other, time after time.

Until they could deny their desires no longer. 

Alec feels like he can hear his own heartbeat pounding frantically against his ribcage. He’s dizzy, like he needs to sit down, or he will fall down—and the charming smirk on Magnus’ lips is not helping settle the butterflies fluttering in his tummy. When Magnus smiles brighter at him, he let out a little gasp, like his skittish breath was trying to outrun his heart.

Alec gives Magnus one of those eye-crinkling smiles that made Magnus beam—the angel believed Magnus was the most beautiful man in the world - his eyes that spoke of love and fondness, lips as red as a rose and sweet as honey. Alec did not think love would ever come to him. Yet it did, and he found a smile that took his breath away, and a kind soul that made him giggle like a school boy with a silly crush.

Alec was over the moon in love with Magnus…. How can it not be obvious? How can Magnus not call his bluff? The blushing cheeks, the stuttering, and the way he smiles like a dork at the Warlock in the way he hardly smiles at anyone else, even his own parabatai who he cares about dearly. Alec’s heart has become a blossoming rose that opened up to Magnus…how can he not see what is right before his cat eyes? Or perhaps he sees it clear as day and finds the hidden desires something foolish and charming.

Truth is, Magnus found his own desires towards the angel a little unnerving. He could not believe he had finally fallen in love. For centuries, he had closed himself off to feeling anything for anyone, and then suddenly this beautiful angel came along and unlocked a part of his soul that he had kept hidden away from a very long time. As it could happen, the angel, shy and reserved, was the first one daring to make a move; Alec’s mind is spinning with this back and forth cat and mouse game they've been playing; enough already.

“I’ve fallen in love with someone.” Alec declares bluntly. Breathing a heavy sigh, like he has reviled his deepest secret as his heart tap dances in his chest. 

“And who, pray tell, is it?” Smirking, voice dripping with amused humor and smug satisfaction at already knowing the million-dollar question, Magus cocks an eyebrow, playfully inquiring.

Torn between ecstatic joy and stomach-knotting fear, yet brave enough to take a chance, stepping closer, so close Magnus can feel the angels body heat, Alec grins fondly. “You...I have fallen in love with you.”

Oh, but the smile that greets him is so sweet and endearing and happy, suddenly Alec feels breathless. He steps closer, as Magnus does the same—both souls finding their way to one another—and they lean in, the beautiful angel kissing the Warlock softly, not wishing to leave this room but to stay forever, longing to see that smile once more. Oh, love has taken his heart, and forevermore will he adore this man who brought him pure joy with one little kiss.

Now, years later, as they stand face to face at the altar, unable to stop smiling like fools in love, Alec is grateful to his heart that he never stopped believing that one day he would get his happily ever after. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/735166.html?thread=97272766#t97272766)


End file.
